


My PA   PART2

by LMDDD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 包养, 总裁小情人au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMDDD/pseuds/LMDDD





	My PA   PART2

“Boss......”  
Peter在男人怀里不断挣扎着，却不自知的磨蹭着两人赤裸的身子，让两人在冰凉的空调下不断激起着身上的热潮。  
“你用这种没睡醒的绵绵奶音这样叫我，是想让我对你做些什么吗？”Tony勾起一抹邪魅的笑容，在男孩身上的手仍未停止的上下游走。  
“我没......嗯......”  
感受到男人的手轻轻的握住了自己抬着头的性器，Peter还是不争气的呜哼一声。  
羞耻的将自己的脸埋进了男人的胸膛，不去对视Tony总是会好点的。至少不会被他看见脸上的潮红。  
“wow，青少年的晨勃。”Tony戏谑着说，“让我好好伺候一下小Peter吧。”  
说罢便一个翻身将Peter压制于身下，大手握住小可爱上下撸动了几回，在男孩沉溺在这极致的快感时，一口含住了男孩身下逐渐充血的性器。  
“啊......”一瞬间的快感让Peter全身酥麻，难耐得挺着身子。  
在Tony极其高超的口交技术下，男孩哪里受得了这等把玩，“Mr.Stark...我...…我不行了......”  
而Tony似乎并不打算放过他，在最后几次吞吞吐吐下，舌尖轻轻缠过小可爱的每一处敏感，Peter尽数的射进了Tony的嘴里。  
乏力的躺在床上，高潮过后的他大口的喘气着，无力应对接下来男人俯下身来的深吻，任由男人侵占着他整个小嘴。  
“Peter的小可爱很甜呢。”Tony轻轻拉开这个吻，男孩才意识到两人嘴里连接的乳白色丝缎是自己刚刚射进Tony嘴里的精液。  
羞耻心瞬间燃起，Peter下意识的感到不适想要起身，却被男人一把压制住又来了一个温柔而缠绵的吻。  
感受到身上的男人抬起了自己瘫软无力的双腿，手指逐渐移向了股缝，意识到避免不了再来一次清晨的性爱活动，只得竭力的放松自己，好能吞下男人的巨大的肉棒。  
借着欲望缓慢埋进了Peter的体内，随着男人一声舒服的低吼，开始着缓缓加速的抽插。  
Peter难耐的紧紧抓住了一旁的床，抓出了深深的皱痕，随着剧烈的活塞运动，白色的大床吱吱呀呀的响着，整个房间充满了情欲的味道。

运动过后难免惹得大汗淋漓，更何况是遇到了Tony这种精力充沛的男人。  
带着男孩去沐浴后，两人刚穿着浴袍躺在床上。  
“你是不是有什么要问我？”Tony看着男孩脸上纠结的表情，想说话又硬憋着，委屈巴巴的模样让人哭笑不得。  
“Boss，关于我梅姨的事......”  
“噢baby，我在你眼里会是这么没有信用的人吗？”Tony一只手指挑起了Peter的下巴，又轻轻的吻了吻他薄薄的嘴唇。  
“不...我不是那个意思......我是说，她的病不能再推迟了，晚一天重一天…...我是想问问您…什么时候可以带她去治疗？”Peter避开了男人直逼的眼神，头越垂越下，说话越来越没有底气。  
他想起昨晚还没有打电话给梅姨自己不能去看她，现在的她一定很担心吧。  
Tony伸手拿起床头柜上的手机，拨响了私人医生Jarvis的视频通话，开启了智能投影模式。  
“嘿，Tony，昨晚过得怎么样？我都能看见你脖子上的吻.痕了。”  
通话接通后，投影在墙上的画面是一位穿着白大褂的帅气青年，脖子上挂着听诊器，在一间类似病房的里，微笑着向Tony打着招呼。  
Peter被突然出现的男人惊得躲进了被子里，生怕被人看见自己现在和Tony躺在一张床上的羞耻模样。  
“你别贫。托你做的事做的怎么样？”  
“我办事你一百个放心，我昨晚十点就赶过去把她接回来了。经过我的一些药物治疗现已舒缓了很多，现在睡着呢。一会儿我会给她做第一个手术，切除部分癌细胞。”Jarvis语气轻松的向自己的Boss打着报告。  
“看看她。”  
Tony轻轻拍着身边躲进被子的男孩，男孩立刻伸出头来死死盯着墙上的投影。  
画面随着Jarvis的设备移动出现了正在沉睡的May，她看起来已经舒适了很多，躺在一张整洁的大床上，身边也有各样的高级医疗器械，很明显这个治病环境远比那个小小的人来人往的病房要好多了。  
Peter稍有放松的长呼一口气。  
“那个...医生您好，我想问一下，她的病，是可以治好的，对吗？”Peter裹着被子，弹出一个脑袋，紧张兮兮的问着这个困扰他许久的问题。  
那可是癌，不是什么感冒发烧，是癌。如果得不到好的治疗，癌细胞就会迅速增殖分化到身体的每一处，到那时任何药物都无法挽救。  
“放心吧，她的病还不到晚期，治疗十分的及时。Tony没和你说吗，只要经过我手就不会有治不好的病人。”说罢还自信的朝Peter放去了一个wink。  
惹来了Tony的一个大白眼。  
“好了好了没什么事就挂了。”说罢还不给让对面的Jarvis有再次开口的机会。

“这下你就...”  
话还没说完，Tony转过头来看见的就是一个蜷缩着颤抖的小男孩，脸上挂着一丝不明显的泪痕。  
Tony一愣。  
这副模样真心让人感到心疼，他也再次意识到梅姨对于Peter的重要性。  
他伸出手紧紧抱住了颤抖的男孩。  
让Tony没想到的是男孩伸出了手环上了他的脖子，回应了这个拥抱。  
Tony觉得内心好像有某一处变得柔软了。  
“谢谢..….谢谢你Mr.Stark......”男孩抽泣着，在Tony怀里不断说着谢谢。  
Tony笑了笑，轻轻的拍着他的背，帮他顺顺气，然后抬起男孩的头，舔干净了他挂在脸上的泪水，又移向男孩白皙的脖颈，将那些有些变浅的草.莓又一次加深。  
“这才是谢谢我的方式。”Tony深深的吻着Peter。  
这个吻不带有性.欲，没有一些情.色的味道，Tony只是温柔的，吻着Peter，像是安慰他，一切都很好。

在房间里，Peter眼神呆滞的坐在床上看着电视上播出的新闻，眼神时而飘向隔壁桌上办公的Tony。  
说实话，这个男人真的很好看。年少时对他既是尊敬又是崇拜，当初在MIT被偶像招进公司的那种感觉，真的感到自己被上帝眷顾一般如此幸运。  
当初稚嫩的小男孩，只是想一步一步通过努力，变得像偶像一样优秀。  
可是从没想过自己会是这样走近偶像的生活的。  
Peter轻轻的叹了口气，恰好被抬起头来的男人看在眼里。  
Tony起身，走到床边俯下身亲了亲他的脸颊。  
“无聊吗？”  
Peter点了点头。  
“嗯，那出去吃个饭吧。”  
说罢Tony就开始脱下浴袍换上正装，没看到床上的男孩突然瞪大了双眼震惊的望着他。  
“什...什么？我和你出去吃饭？” 不……Peter下意识的内心充满了拒绝，他不想，他不愿意和包养自己的金主一起出门。这段关系已经使他再也抬不起头，他一定，一定不能让别人认为自己是个靠出卖身体而上位的婊子，他做不到。  
“有什么问题？”Tony系着衬衫的扣子，疑惑的望着床上的人。  
“当然有问题！”  
一瞬间的委屈憋出了眼泪，男孩极其抗拒，“我们现在是情人关系...我...我受不了！我不想让别人都知道我是一个被包养的骚货！我也是个男人啊...我受不了这样的屈辱...我也要自尊......”  
说着说着，男孩的两行清泪就下来了，“求你...Mr.Stark......”  
“可我从来没打算隐瞒我们之间的关系。”Tony眼眸一沉，俯下身来双手撑在男孩背后的床板。  
“不要......Please.....”Peter在男人的注视下，无助的摇摇头。已经得过力行体验过的痛苦，身心也不愿放过他吗...  
“你没有资格讨价还价。”Tony眼神注视着他，在Peter耳边轻轻吐气：“如果你敢违抗我的话，那你梅姨的治疗就不要再指望有我的帮助了。”  
男孩颤抖的身子一愣，眼珠不断增大着。

魔鬼。  
这个男人，是魔鬼。  
他抓住了自己最大的软肋，然后握于Peter最害怕的地方。  
Peter低下头，颤抖着。  
他早该知道的，  
从这段关系一开始，他就只能没有原则的听从他的一切命令。

“可是我没有换洗的衣服...”Peter努力的憋住眼泪，侧过头去紧咬着牙关。  
见男孩妥协，Tony笑着站起身来，拨去了一个电话。  
“Happy，限你五分钟内带一套适合Peter Parker穿的衣物来Sky酒店601房。”  
果然没等一会，敲门声就响起了，递来一套衣服，只听一声浑厚的男声说了一句“祝您愉快。”门又再次被锁上。  
“换上。”  
男孩默默的接过装着衣服的袋子，站起身来想要去浴室换上。  
“你去哪？”男人一把抓住Peter的手腕。  
“啊？我...我去换衣服......”  
“你全身上下我哪没看过？舔都舔过。就在这换。”男人强硬的命令落下，一把把Peter拉了回来。  
“好...”  
一件白色T恤搭配着浅蓝色的牛仔裤，经过令人羞耻的换衣秀后终于套在了Peter的身上，这样单调纯净的搭配在男孩脸上毫无违和感，尽显令人舒适的少年感。

门前，Tony原本开门的手突然拉住了跟在身后的男孩，一个用力将他压在墙壁上，随即一个深吻再次落下。  
舌尖缠绕让Peter喘不过气来，双手搭上男人的肩膀上想要使劲的推开，却只是被男人当作欲擒故纵罢了。  
一吻落毕，Tony靠在Peter的耳边，轻柔的说，  
“我刚刚说的，我所指的关系是恋爱关系。只要你配合着我，没人会知道我们背后那些所谓的包养或利益。”  
说罢便将一顶鸭舌帽轻轻叩在了男孩的头上，揉揉男孩的头，拉着男孩的手开门走去。  
突然的宠溺让Peter感觉到自己的心跳似乎漏了一拍。  
也许Tony并没有自己所想的那么令人讨厌，他这么做无非是不想让我太难堪。  
至于所谓的恋爱关系，Peter想都不敢想。  
在Peter心里，我们只是各取所需的关系。

Jean Georges内，Peter很无奈的用着刀叉一点点吞下这天价的食物。  
他想吃汉堡或者三明治，oh拜托，Peter一个穷小子哪里会品味这些只适合品味的东西，不但不理解其中的美妙还觉得这根本填不饱累到虚脱的自己。  
“明天把办公的东西搬去我办公室。”Tony抿了一口红酒，不重不轻的说道。  
“为什么？”  
“不是说过了吗？你已经是我的私人助理了，得时刻跟随在我身边。”  
Tony一道命令般再次落下，Peter放下了刀叉，委屈的神情再一次显露。  
他感受到男人抬起头来望了他一眼，不但没有收回这句话的意思，还笑了两声。  
Tony只是觉得原来无论在床上还是在日常，Peter委屈巴巴的表情都是那么令人怜爱，让人有抑制不住的控制欲，就是忍不住的想要欺负他，恶劣地想要逗弄他，让他瞪圆了眼睛又不敢言，可爱的迷人。  
“怎么？不愿意？”Tony忍着笑问道。  
原以为男孩又会再一次怂怂的点头说好，却没想到他还是大胆的说出了不愿意。  
“对...对不起Mr.Stark...我觉得我从一个小小的员工一下子升职到您的私人助理，未免也太过明显的动用私权了...这样...对公司影响会不好...所以...”Peter越说头低的越低，在Tony面前，说出一个“不”字真的让他觉得异常艰难。  
“可是，”Tony一手勾起男孩低下的头，深情的望着对面的男孩，笑着说，“我想要每天都能看到Peter，想要每天都有我的男孩陪着我，想要他陪着我工作、陪着我吃饭、陪着我下班。”  
Peter一下冒红了脸，在这公众场合想要拍开Tony的手却又怂的不敢乱动。  
我的男孩......这句话未免太过羞耻，Peter简直害羞得想要立刻逃离这里啊。  
“我...我会努力工作保持着业绩上升...我会随时保持着和您的联系......在您有需要的时候您只要叫我一声...我...我一定会放下手下所有工作、立刻去您的办公室找您！”男孩努力着找着合适的借口说道。  
Tony放开了手，噗嗤笑出了声，男孩究竟知不知道，他所说的“有需要的时候”会是什么样的需要。  
Tony的笑让男孩一下子摸不着头脑，以为自己说的不够真诚，便做出了对天发誓的手势，“我保证！”  
Tony心里乐开了花，点头说了句好。  
只见Peter这是朝他展露了一个阳光般的笑容，那是Tony从没见过的笑容，眼角弯弯然小嘴咧开成一朵小花的模样，像是那种自己终于胜利了解放了的快乐。  
就这么开心吗？  
天啊这小鬼可爱到犯规了吧。


End file.
